Let's Get Married
by lovesymk
Summary: A oneshot songfic to Archie Star's song, Let's Get Married. Basically just a TroySharpay, since it's my favorite couple, no?


Let's Get Married

A songfic to the song 'Let's Get Married' By Archie Star.

TroySharpay - Because that's just my favorite couple.

A.N. In my mind, this story takes place in either NYC or Boston, when the snow is falling. But as you see, the lyrics won't exactly match the story, but it just about means the same thing.

_Tonight, I say we just get out of this town,_

_Let's go to Seattle, watch the rain fall to the ground_

_And on our tongues 'iloveyous' run into each other,_

_But could I really trust her?_

_She said, 'Hey Baby, baby, boy, why you always look so sad? _

_You got the whole world in the palm of your hand.'_

_But it don't mean a thing if you're not next to me_

_I'm so sick, so sick of just always dreaming._

Sharpay Evans sat down on the comfy couch with her dogs in the penthouse, with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand as the steady snow began to fall. Just last night, the snow was already at five inches. Just as she was about to take a sip, the door slammed and in came Troy Bolton, from basketball practice, all changed and showered. He had a smile on his face, as he saw the blonde beauty watching tv, snuggling up to the dog and the couch.

"Hello." He greeted as he embraced her from behind the couch. She smiled and leaned back into his arms. Sam, the big golden retriever had started to bark, eager for a hug too. "Okay, okay, Sam." He ruffled the dog's neck with one hand, and sat down beside her. She still hadn't said a word since he had come in.

Suddenly, "Troy, when are we going to get married?"

The question came as a shock to him. He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Uh. Babe, right now I don't know..."

"Why? Why, Troy? You have everything in the palm of your hand. You have me, this beautiful penthouse in this beautiful place, and you're an NBA player. What else do you need?"

He sighed and took her hand in his.

_I'm sleeping on the couch, she's married to her mattress,_

_I think the hardest times are finally gonna pass us_

_The glass half full, so watch my eyes,_

_Oh babe, I promise that I'll never let that happen next time..._

His mind flashed to a memory;two years ago.

**Troy had gotten up from the old tattered couch and walked over to the cupboards, searching for a single Noodle Cup packet. None to be found. The sink was full of week old dishes, and the trash was almost overflowing. Sharpay was in the room, watching tv, and he himself was just always on the couch. It was the life nobody had ever wanted. Until one day, Sharpay had just discovered that her father had left her a bill of an awful lot of money;bringing them to the Big Apple;and from there, Troy had worked his way up to the top. **

He didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want her to be unhappy, sleeping on the mattress, and having Ramen Noodles for dinner every single night. She was everything to him, and he just couldn't bear to lose the happiness now.

"Well... my mother doesn't think we're ready yet." he said, coming up with an excuse. And with that she just nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

_The rain is coming down like ol' cats and dogs,_

_It's harder to see you, through all the fog_

_I know you're there, so I'm not scared so I say,_

_'Hey Let's get crazy, How bout' we get married,'_

_She said, 'Hey baby, baby boy, I've loved you from the day that we met,_

_Don't care what mom says, or if we're ready just yet.'_

_Cause' this don't mean a thing if you're not next to me_

_You're who I wanna wake up to every morning..._

The next day, Troy woke up to a stunning Sharpay, snoozing on his shoulder. Her golden hair was illuminated by the sunlight pouring in from the windows. The snow was still resting on the ground, and the noise of the old man shoveling the snow in his yard had awoken Sharpay. "Hello, you." she smiled, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "Hey... Sleep well?"

She nodded. A moment of silence passed, and she turned to the glass slide door, leading to the balcony, feeling the warmth of the sun meet her skin. She rubbed her arms and in one swift movement, slid open the door and looked out over the railing. He followed her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just hadn't felt like this in a long time."

"Like what?"

"Calm... relaxing, finally happy?"

He nodded. Over the night he had thought about her question---- marriage.

"I love you." he said in one smooth breath.

"I know... And I love you too."

-----

"Troy, you didn't have to take to some unknown fancy restaurant. Takeout would've been great enough." she assured as he dragged her into the doorway of a place called 'Pastalii's.'

Inside, the warm air greeted them and the wonderful smell of Italian cuisine rushed past. "Wow... Troy..."

He smiled as their laced hands still hung together. "Let's go get a seat."

A waitress quietly lead them to a table in the middle of the restaurant, by the piano. Her eyes sparkled.

----

"Here you go, milady." Troy mused, opening the car door for her. She chuckled.

"You try way too much. But it pays off. Now where are you taking me next?" she asked as he slid in the driver's seat. "You'll see..." He said, on a secluded highway on the a mountain.

About ten minutes later, they got out of the car and he lead her to a quiet spot overlooking the glowing New York City. The lights twinkled and the headlights of vehicles could be seen. Sharpay let out a big breath as she placed her hands on the cold metal railing, preventing anyone from falling into the city below.

She turned around and gasped.

Troy Bolton was on his knee with a beautiful diamond ring.

"I don't care what anyone says or does, but I do want to be with you. I promise that we'll never live in a messy old dump eating Ramen Noodles again. And I promise we'll have a house of our own with a big front lawn and another companion for Sam. Because you're the one I wanna wake up to every morning, and the one I want to stay with for the rest of my life until we grow old and leave this wonderful world together. And I know that sounds corny, along with all the other things I've said, but it's true. I do love you Sharpay Evans. And I want you to be Sharpay Bolton."

A smile broke out on her angel white face. "If I declined I'd be clearly stupid. And I know I am. But I think this is gonna be my smartest decision of my life." She hesitated before going on. "And I don't care what your mom says, or if we're ready, just yet. And all I wanna do is be with you.."

One sneaker planted on the ground, and one red Prada pump on its toes...

Love is passed through a pulse.

_A.N. Okay, so the ending may be a bit corny, or hard to understand, but yeah. REVIEW! Yeah, I think I'm gonna put Just Secrets on hiatus, and for Falling In Love With You, it accidentally got deleted, so I'll have to rewrite the next chapter. Gahh. Stupid crashing computer. I'm getting it upgraded on Saturday, though. _


End file.
